Onus Region weapons and wargear
A selection of weapons, armour and equipment produced or exclusively found in the Onus Region. Although this is primarily a repository for Dark Heresy-specific homebrew rules, there is nothing preventing you from taking or adapting the ideas here for use in Inquisitor. God-Emperor willing, there may be official conversions produced one day, but that day is not today. Ranged Weapons Battlefleet Onus Assault Lasgun Designed purely for close range assaults, this gun is heavily reinforced and has a bayonet built into its short and heavy frame. Slots for two power packs are included so the gun can switch to a fresh pack with no reloading. Since the firefights it’s designed for are typically over long before two packs are exhausted, it serves its design perfectly. Basic, 50m, s/-/5, 1D10+3 E, Pen 0, 120 clip, 2Full, Reliable, 4.5kg Each Battlefleet Onus Assault Lasgun may be used as a spear with the Mono upgrade in melee combat. Compact “Triplex” pattern lascarbine A compact variant of the popular ‘Triplex’ pattern lasgun with a shorter barrel and folding stock. Combining its’ reduced weight and size with a variable shot strength selector makes it a formidable weapon in tight spaces, and consequently has been adopted as the standard weapon of the tunnel fighters of the Kreato PDF. Basic, 70m, s/3/5, 1D10+3 E, Pen 0, 60 clip, Full, 3kg, Reliable, Can change to ‘Maximal’ setting as a free action, increases to Pen 3 but uses four ammo per shot. Sorrento-V “Syrinx” pattern flamer Named after an ancient Terran musical instrument for its distinctive harmonic whistle when the starter light is ignited, the Syrinx is anything but a beautiful weapon with its squat snout and ugly pointed shoulders. It was produced in response to the need for a final word in tunnel-fighting by increasing the intensity of the fuel burn. Although this drastically reduces its operational range and fuel capacity, a face-to-face encounter with a Syrinx is always over before the wielder needs to reload. Basic, 10m, s/-/-, 1D10+6 E, Pen 4, 2 clip, 2Full, 6kg Sorrento-V “Vermifuge” pattern auto-shotgun ' Originally designed for civilian use as a way to deal with vermin of all shapes and sizes in the underhives of Frore, it’s robust and unique design lead it into the hands of mercenaries and veterans who frequently find themselves fighting in close quarters. Basic, 15m, s/3/-, 1D10+4 I, Pen 0, 18 clip, Full, 5kg, Scatter, ''Has an additional tube magazine for special rounds and the firer can switch between ‘clips’ as a free action. The tube takes a full action to reload and holds 3 shotgun shells. '''Frorian flamecaster Unlike most Frorian technology, the flamecaster manages to be both beautiful in design and elegant in function. It appears like an ancient, long-nosed flintlock pistol with an ornate wrought-iron brazier at the tip, licked by golden-amber tongues of fire when the weapon is readied. It produces a long, arrow-straight jet of flame when activated, having greater accuracy and range than the cruder military-grade hand flamers, but loses a small amount of stopping power as a result. It is most commonly fed with a subtle (and equally beautiful) belt or backpack fuel cell, as standard flamer fuel canisters cause the finely-weighted weapon to become ungainly to wield in one hand. Typically used by the Carriage Guard aboard the Ibex Sprinter on Frore as a tool to clear the wheel-arches of parasites and dislodge any stubborn black-ice, this weapon has become synonymous with both class and practicality, earning it high status in any meritocracy. External fuel cannister: Pistol, 20m, s/-/-, 1D10+4, Pen 1, 5 Clip, 3Full, Flame, 2kg (+2kg for fuel) Attached fuel cannister: Pistol, 20m, s/-/-, 1D10+4, Pen 1, 2 Clip, 2Full, Flame, 3.5kg Model-4 “Settlement” duelling pistol Little more than a heavy fencing foil flanked by a pair of breach-loaded single-shot pistols linked to a single trigger in the hilt, the “Settlement” duelling pistol combines both the martial and gentlemanly manners of duelling into a sleek, deadly package. Developed on the pleasure world of Créve-coeur in response to the drink-addled desire to duel in increasingly exotic environments, the Settlement was designed to be easily used in heavy void suits. The simple firing mechanism can be operated with clumsy fingers and the blade is used for poking holes in pressurised suits rather than hacking and slashing. As a result, the Settlement is a favourite amongst voidsmen and navy ratings as a reliable and nimble weapon, as its inaccuracy and limited ammunition capacity is not a problem in close quarters situations. Pistol element: Pistol, 10m, s/2/-, 2D5+4, Pen 0, 2 Clip, 2Full, Reliable, 2.5kg Blade element: Melee, 2D5 R, Pen 2, balanced Melee Weapons''' ' '''Zeta-phi ‘Zeingeld’ pattern chain axe' Zeta-phi was once the leading developer of bio-integrated technologies, and the pattern of chain axe designed by the late Magos Zeingeld is an exquisite example of form marrying function. As much a symbol of office as it is a tool of the Mechanicus trade and a weapon of war, this heavy long-handled chain axe has a multitude of different uses. The ornate filigree and engravings on the shaft and axehead are no simple symbols, but contain broadcasted code-ciphers and data-djinn to proclaim their master’s worth to those that are pure enough to hear. They also pick up airborne toxins, harmful levels of radiation and other unseen hazards and transmit that data to a salvation auger built into the shaft, which produces a readout on a discrete hololithic screen when it senses danger. Melee, 1D10+4 R, Pen 2, tearing, 13kg Requires two hands. +10 to all interaction tests with Techpriests or followers of the Machine Cult. Acts as a Superior Salvation Auger (p127 IH) that detects harmful environments and with a successful Tech Use +10 test will provide a detailed analysis of the threat.